The Arrival
by Halvor
Summary: What if the result of the bridge not locking onto Asgard wasn't landing in Helheim, but instead, Leifarheim, the land of remnant? Will Kratos be able to return to Midgard, or will he have to make his home with the hunters?
1. Chapter 1

Kratos' shield smashed against the bridge of Tyr's temple. He began running towards the travel room as fast as he could. He looked up and saw Baldur's dragon crash into the travel room. He couldn't let Baldur take Atreus to Asgard, he couldn't take on all of the Aesir. Not at once anyway. He noticed even Jormungandr was watching the events unfold.

He arrived at Brok's shop but kept running. He ignored Brok as he asked "Who's activated the Bridge? Hey! I asked you a question!" Kratos threw open the door to the travel room and ran inside, however, the bridge was aleady aligning with the tower of Asgard. He could not let that happen.

Baldur saw Kratos and laughed "Too late. It's locked in!" Kratos ran up to him and slammed him against the bridge controller. However, Baldur just laughed and continued "And when the bridge opens, the full weight of Asgard will come crashing down on you." Baldur then slammed Kratos' face against the controller before saying "It's over."

However, Kratos wouldn't give up that easily and he angrily replied "Is it?" Before slamming Baldur against the controller again and throwing him down the gap between the controller and the rest of the room. With Baldur out of the way, he could finally think. He tried to come up with a way to stop the bridge, however, he could only think of one idea. Angrily, he said "So be it." Before slamming the bifrost into the controller. However, before he could do it, Baldur came back and pulled him off it.

Atreus came from the other side of the controller and pulled out his knife before shouting "Baldur!" Kratos knew Atreus would only get himself killed do before Atreus could do anything, he shouted back "No! Listen to me!" Atreus didn't listen, however and shouted back "Let me help!" Before Kratos could respond, Baldur got closer to Kratos and said "Let go of him now or i will kill him, you know i will."

Kratos managed to shake Baldur off him and slammed the Bifrost into the controller again. This time, the travel room activated and they began moving to another realm. Baldur was shocked but managed to shout "What did you do?"

Atreus and Baldur were pulled into the realm, but Kratos had to protect Atreus, so he shouted "Boy!" Before throwing himself in behind them.

They flew over a forest of some kind. Kratos reached Baldur and started ruthlessly punching him in mid-air before taking Atreus back from him. However, they hit a tree which srperated them enough for them to land apart.

Kratos stood up. He began shouting "Boy?" Hoping to get a response. Luckily, he noticed Atreus under a rock.

He threw the rock off him and grabbed his arm. "You will listen to me and not speak a word! I am yoy father and you, boy, are not yourself! You are too quick to temper. You are rash, insubordinate and out of control!" He calmed down before continuing "You will honor your mother and sbandon this path you have chosen. It is not too late."

Kratos heard a rustling in a bush nearby and made Atreus stand up. "This discussion is far from over. We are here because of you, boy. Never forget that." He then walked so he was infront of Atreus, but facing the noise in the bushes incase it lept at them. The rustling had not stopped, so he knew some kind of creature was there.

Kratos picked up his axe from his back and threw it at the bush. What he didn't expect was for a large wolf-like creature with some sort of bone mask to jump out. Kratos by instinct, summoned his axe and beheaded it. He didn't realise the neck wasn't armoured until after he'd killed it, showing how many times he had beheaded things that jumped at him.

What confused Kratos, however, was that it was almost human in shape. "Head, what was that?" Mimir still hung from his belt, even after all the fighting. "I don't know, brother. Then again, i don't even know where we are." Kratos hadn't had time to take in his surroundings. It wasn't uncommon to find himself in forests since his arrival in Midgard. Despite the freezing temperatures, trees were still abundant.

Kratos looked around. "We are no longer in any of the nine realms you spoke of." Mimir's brain was still trying to figure out where they were from his travels or from other people's tales, but found himself unsure. "No, but we'd better get out of here, fast. We don't know how many more of them will come."

As if on cue, three more of them emerged from the bushes. Atreus shot one with his light arrows and it immediately burned up. Kratos just smashed his axe into the ground, creating a frost shockwave that froze the remaining two in place. He then simply threw his axe at them and they shattered. Kratos noticed that the wolf like creatures turned to dust. This was normal for him if he killed a draugr or a troll, so these creatures must share some similarities.

Atreaus sheathed his bow "Mimir, how come my arrows burned them?"

Mimir could only guess at this point. This realm was not his are of expertise. "I don't know, laddy. Perhaps the light of Alfheim triggers some sort of reaction with the dark energy these things seem to be giving off."

Kratos sheathed his axe and raised an eyebrow "Dark energy?" Mimir knew what he was talking about now. "Aye, don't you feel it?" Kratos merely grunted. He didn't have time for this, he have to get back to Tyr's temple as soon as possible.

However, he heard a loud crash nearby, and not long after, heard a familiar voice. "Well,well. Look at what you've done. I might never get back to Asgard now, and it's all thanks to you."

Kratos turned to face Baldur. "This is your fault. You forced me to do this." Kratos unsheathed his blades of chaos and prepared to fight Baldur again. Baldur rushed Kratos and started wrestling with him, but Atreus shot him continuously in the side. This only served to anger Baldur as he caught an arrow in mid-air and threw it bqck at Atreus. Kratos used this opportunity to gran Baldur by his arm and throw him into a large nearby tree. He then picled up the tree and slammed it down on Baldur.

Bsldur threw the tree off him and at Atreus, causing Kratos to use his shield to block the attack, shattering the tree. Through the remains of the tree, Kratos charged with his shield, only for Baldur to slide under his legs and suplex him. Kratos, however, elbowed his side and grabbed his neck. He then snapped it and threw him as far as he could. He knew Baldur would be back, but this would keep him away for now.

Atreus sheathed his bow again. "What should we do now?" Kratos just looked in the distance. Mimir decided to reply for him. "Perhaps the desolation hasn't effected this realm. There could be people who could help us get back." Kratos grunted and sheathed his blades. "The compass tells me that civilisation is this way. If we encounter more enemies, be sure to use your light arrows. They seem to be very effective."

Atreus quickly replied "Yes, sir." Before they continued through the forest. Unknown to them, however, they were being watched intently by a certain Headmaster behind a screen. Soon to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been around ten minutes since they had arrived in the forest. They had already encountered a few more of these wolf like creatures that Mimir had dubbed Svartrvargr, which means black wolf, and Atreus had seen some kind of bird that shared some characteristics of them.

However, Kratos looked right at an opening and saw a very large scorpion that had armour much like the Svartrvargr. Seeing an opportunity to train Atreus even more, Kratos took out his leviathan axe. "Boy, prepare yourself."

Atreus took out his bow and aimed at the scorpion "Ready." Kratos approached the scorpion slowly, and when he got close to it, he jumped in the air and slammed the axe on it's head, hoping to catch it off guard.

The attack did damage the armour, however, Kratos had done it to freeze the scorpion in place before amputating the stinger of the scorpion and burying the axe in the crack he had created, chopping the scorpion in two.

Kratos looked and saw that in most of it's eyes arrows were present. Atreus' aim was improving. He looked to see a few humans dressed in what he assumed was combat gear staring at him. He summoned his axe and walked away. Leaving shocked looms on their faces.

Mimir decided to break the silence. "These creatures are getting stronger. It looks like it was quite a feat killing that scorpion. I think ill call those: 'varið sporðdreka'."

Kratos didn't comment. He did not care what they were called as long as he had something to address them by. He also knew that the names were temporary. Once he found out what they were really called, it would change.

They were walking past the disintegrating remains of a couple of Svartrvargr when Kratos heard footsteps. These were not the footsteps of the creatures they had encountered, these sounded human. He turned to see an old man with a cane. He seemed too frail to survive in these woods, but Kratos knew looks could be deceiving.

Kratos was about to turn around again, but he heard the man speak. "I've never seen you in these woods before." Before Kratos could answer, Atreus rushed in front of him and replied "Yeah, we just got here by accident." Kratos was glad Atreus hadn't revealed too much already, however, he would have to be the one talking, to prevent that. The man spoke again "You and your father seem to know how to fight. You are talented for one so young."

Kratos replied before Atreus could "I've been training him on our journey. He still has a lot to learn." The man nodded before looking at Kratos' weapons. "Your skills and your weapons lead me to assume that you are hunters, am i correct?"

Kratos was confused with his assumption. You needed some kind of tracking skill to hunt, but not fight creatures like the ones he had. Perhaps this world's people was accustomed to more dangers than Midgard's people had been. "We hunt, yes."

Mimir had kept quiet until now, but he disliked not knowing things, so he asked "What are these armoured creatures that we keep encountering?" Ozpin looked confused now. "Who said that?"

Atreus took Mimir off Kratos' belt and showed him to the man. "This is Mimir, he's been helping us on our journey." Mimir looked at Atreus "I've done more than 'help' you, lad. You wouldn't be here without me."

Kratos took Mimir from Atreus "Exactly, we 'wouldn't' be here without you." before facing the man. The man spoke again "All your questions will be answered if you come with me. I've just realised i haven't introduced myself. My name is Ozpin, i am the headmaster of a school that trains the hunters and huntresses of Vale." Ozpin held out his hand.

Mimir was confused. He had never heard of 'Vale' before. He wanted to come with Ozpin to learn about this place. Kratos merely grunted, but Atreus shook Ozpin's hand and replied "I'm Atreus, and this is my father, Kratos." Kratos wanted to remind Atreus to not share too much information, however, he knew it would look suspicious if he did in front of this 'Ozpin'.

Kratos secured Mimir on his belt as Mimir quietly said to Kratos "Brother, i think we should go with him, it would serve us to know more about this place. We may even find a way to return to Midgard." Kratos grunted again before looking back at Ozpin. "Very well, we shall go with you."

Ozpin seemed happy, however, he didn't show it much. "Good, if you follow me, my school is nearby." Atreus walked back to Kratos and said "Isn't it great we're meeting humans who don't wanna hurt us?" Kratos glanced back at Ozpin and then looked back at Atreus. "Yes,but don't let your guard down. Just because he seems harmless now, doesn't mean he won't be leading us into a trap." Atreus nodded "Yes, father." before they started following Ozpin.

It wasn't long before they reached the school. Suspiciously, they hadn't encountered any of the Svartrvargr on the way. Atreus was visibly stunned when he saw the school, however, Kratos looked as if he was looking at a log cabin. It was a large building, that much he admitted to himself, although he knew he had seen better, especially in his days on Ares' throne.

Ozpin was greeted by a blonde woman with a cape. Kratos assumed she was a teacher, judging by her aura of authority. He didn't listen to what she ssid to Ozpin, but he paid enough attention incase he was talked to.

They continued walking towards what looked like the main entrance. Ozpin began speaking again "I have brought you here because i want to recruit you. I think you will be quite valuable teaching here. You may not know much about the grimm, however, in time that can be remedied."

Kratos thought about this. He wanted to get back to Midgard as soon as possible, however, if he went into the field with these students, he may discover a way back. "I accept, so long as i get to accompany some students in their field missions."

Ozpin didn't expect for him to basically ask for more work, however, he replied "Excellent, i will have Glynda show you around immediately."

Kratos had noticed the woman he now knew as Glynda had not left them since they arrived, and now he knew why. He wasn't relaxing, as he has taught himself to always be alert and ready, but it was one less thing to stress about.

They walked to were the teacher's quarters were. Glynda pointed at a door. "Here is your bedroom. Inside is a desk, a weapons rack and two beds. One for you and Atreus."

Kratos didn't waste time entering the room. He knew what was in it and that was enough. He wanted to get to work as quickly as possible. The sooner he could get back to Midgard, the better.

"And here's the classroom that will be allocated. You will be teaching a similar combat class to me, however, you will focus on control, wheras i will focus on things like technique."

Kratos grunted. He specialised in self control luckily, so teaching here wiuldn't be too hard, however, he would have to focus on getting back to Midgard whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a day since Kratos arrived, and he and Atreus had already figured out how to use the provided scrolls. Kratos had immediately begun researching what he now knew as the Grimm. He wanted to know what he was up against. He'd placed Mimir so he could see the scroll too. He knew Mimir wanted to learn too, and it would only help if he did.

Kratos had learned that the people here could use a magic called 'Aura' to protect themselves from the dangers of the world. If they had that in Midgard, the desolation could have been prevented.

Kratos put his scroll down after a few hours of study. He knew enough about the common Grimm and he had been told he had a class 10 minutes from now. "Atreus?"

Atreus put his scroll down. "Yes, father?"

Kratos stood up and grabbed Mimir and his weapons "You are coming to my class. I may have to teach here, but you must complete your training."

Atreus picked up his bow and followed Kratos out of the room.

As they walked down the halls of beacon, Kratos noticed he got some looks from people, but when he looked back, they didn't dare state any longer.

They arrived at the classroom. Mimir looked around "Its definitely big enough, but are the walls strong enough?"

Kratos took him seriously. "We will see."

A few minutes later, the class arrived and walked through the doors. Kratos was standing with his weapons and Mimir on the table, and Atreus on his chair. "My name is Kratos, and I will be your combat teacher until Ms Goodwitch can take over again. I do not expect laziness just because i am here, do you understand?"

Cardin, who sat at the back snickered "Whatever you say, old man."

Kratos smiled internally. He'd get to make him pay. "You there! If you think you're amusing to your classmates, let us see how you are after you've been in the arena with me!"

The class all looked at Cardin. His teammates smirked as he went to get his gear. When he came back, Kratos was already in the ring, however his weapons were on the table still.

Cardin readied himself, Kratos did the same. Cardin then relaxed "Are you sure you aren't gonna use your weapon?"

Kratos grunted "As you wish" He held out his hand and the Leviathan Axe came flying into it. Some gasps were heard in the audience.

Kratos stood ready and shouted "Begin!" Cardin ran at Kratos and swung his mace. What he didn't expect was to be thrown across the ring immediately after. He had an astonished look on his face until he saw Kratos' shield which was definitely not there before. He saw it retract back into his gauntlet.

Cardin rushed at Kratos again, trying yet again to slam his mace onto his head. He twirled his mace skilfully before attacking, however, his move was parried by Kratos hooking the mace with his shield and slamming it against his face. Cardin just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Kratos held his axe and let the tip freeze over "Do not lower your defences!" He then ran at Cardin and scraped his axe against the floor, creating a shock-wave that froze Cardin's legs before hitting Cardin with the hilt of the axe, knocking him down. He then slammed his boot onto his stomach, reducing his aura to zero.

He was surprised by the boy's skill with his mace however, he needed to fix his arrogance and learn when to strike if they were to be of any use. Especially against things more intelligent than Grimm

He then sheathed the Leviathan Axe and turned to the audience "Never underestimate your opponent! It can cost you your life!" He then holstered his axe and left Cardin to get back to his seat.

He then saw a girl who looked younger than most raise her hand, before asking "How does your weapon work? What do those blades do? And wh-"

An older looking blonde haired girl interrupted with her own question "And why is there a head on your table?"

Mimir looked best he could at the blonde haired girl "Hey, i'm more then just a head, you know, las!" Kratos saw a blonde haired boy faint and he heard Atreus giggle at his reaction.

Kratos replied "My axe and my blades use dust to create elemental attacks, and the head is just an illusion." He hated being deceitful, but he wanted to prevent any investigation that could come with the truth. He might tell them later, so long it doesn't prolong their stay here.

The rest of the class was fairly average. Questions were asked about knowing when to hit hardest and how, something Kratos was an expert on, but no fighting other than before.

Atreus walked back with Kratos, his gear and Mimir with them. "Boy, does it serve you to attend my class?"

Atreus nodded "Yeah, and i think i can learn a few things from the other people there."

Kratos looked straight ahead. "Yes...there are things even i do not know. It would be wise to consult others as well as me."

Atreus nodded. It was unusual for his father to admit things, especially things like that, however, he liked it when his father was more open, it made him feel like he cared about him.

Mimir spoke up "Have you been told when you're next mission is, brother?"

Kratos didn't look back "Yes, it is in two days. We will be going to a city, far from here, to help clean out a Grimm infestation.

Mimir would gave nodded if he could "Good, the faster we get back to Tyr's temple, the better."

They could hear fast footsteps approaching them. They turned around to see team CRDL, with all their gear on. Cardin spoke first. "I want a rematch. You think you can beat me and my team?"

Kratos simply said "Undoubtedly. But, i have no want for a rematch." One of Cardin's friends spoke back "What are you, chicken?"

Kratos disliked being called a chicken, obviously, so he said "Fine, but don't complain when you lose."

They walked to the place they fought before and stood ready until Kratos shouted "Begin!"

The team rushed him, so he took out his blades and swiped the air, making them stop. He then threw his axe at Cardin, freezing him ans began attacking his friends. Cardin could only watch as Kratos used his blades to grab his friends and throw them against the floor.

When he had finished dispatching his team, Kratos summoned his axe and focused on Cardin. Cardin rushed him but feigned an attack and struck so Kratos was unable to parry the attack and was forced to simply block it. Kratos was surprised he had managed to get so close to getting a hit on him, however Cardin's small success was soon ended when Kratos grappled onto him and slammed his boot against him with enough force to knock him out.

Kratos sheathed his blades and begun to walk out of the arena. Unknown to him, two members of team JNPR had been watching him dispatch the team.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a quick addressing of the reviews.

Some have said that Kratos would never have been hit by Cardin. That was just a wording error and it has been fixed.

Some have said Kratos isn't as Kratosy as he should be. That will be fixed in the new chapters.

Thank you for the reviews, it helps a lot!

Kratos looked to his left and saw a team of four standing there. On their faces he saw from astonishment down to jealousy. He didn't care much about their presence. In-fact, it would probably serve them to take note of some things. He'd began to walk back to his room, but as expected, the team started talking to him. The one with red hair spoke first "That was incredible! Ren, here, doesn't agree that you should've broken their legs."

Kratos grunted "In a real combat situation, if you have the opportunity to break their legs, take it. It renders them nearly useless." The one with the red hair turned to who he now knew as Ren "See?" Kratos noticed one dressed like a Spartan. Something he'd not seen in a long time. Before he could question it, however, he was interrupted by a team who he knew was one year above this one. "Mr. Kratos? There's a man here asking for you."

Kratos didn't care much anymore who it was who was waiting for him or who was even telling him this. He just grunted again and walked into the hall. Before he reached it, he heared an all too familiar voice. "Well, is he in there?" Kratos immediately knew who that was. If Atreus was with him, he would know too. He turned around and his suspicions were confirmed as he lay his eyes upon Brok and Sindri. Brok turned to look at him. "Well look who finally decided to show up." Kratos had an irritated look on his face "How did you get here?"

Sindri spoke up "We told you, us dwarves are very resourceful, and with you being our only customers until the desolation is over, we decided to help you." Both teams CFVY and CRDN stared at the dwarves before Brok looked over at them "The fuck are you lookin at?" Everyone averted their gaze except Kratos, his eyes still fixed on the dwarves. "Even the head doesn't know this place, how do you know of it?" Brok looked back at Kratos "Does it matter? If you quit your little interrogation, I can get to work on that axe." Sindri approached Kratos "And i can get to work on those blades."

Kratos grunted before throwing his axe to Brok and passing his blades to Sindri. He followed them into a wall that seemed solid, however, it was as if it almost didn't exist as they walked through it with ease. Brok held the axe over a blue flame before passing it back to Kratos. "That axe has been infused with the magic of this realm. It increases the effectiveness in this world, but it is useless in any other world, so don't expect the same results back in Midgard." Before he could properly inspect the axe, Sindri came back with his blades. "These have also been infused with the magic of this realm, i also took the time to clean it."

Kratos sheathed the blades and his axe "I shall test your 'improvements' in two days." They had forgotten that Mimir was still attached to Kratos' belt. "Hold on, if you can get here quite easily, would it be possible for you to construct a device that allows us to return to Midgard?"

Brok and Sindri quietly conversed with each other. Kratos folded his arms as he awaited a response. Before long, Brok turned to look at Kratos "Yeah, we can make that, 'shockingly', you'll need to get us this list of materials. We can't make something like that out of thin air." Kratos took the list that seemed to magically appear in Brok's hand and walked back through the door. He glanced at the list as Mimir spoke "Soon, brother, we'll be able to return to Midgard so we can find a way to use Tyr's temple to get to Jotunheim. I suspect the answer is in Tyr's vault."

Kratos grumbled "We need to find these ingredients first." The list showed a number of things. Four to be exact. Kratos had never heard of any of these ingredients except for oak wood, obviously.

He put the list away and walked outside to the edge of the cliff. This realm was so full of life, yet the forests were full of death. Before he walked back to Atreus, he heard a noise coming from below. Kratos looked down just in time to block an uppercut from Baldur.

Baldur jumped away. "Did you really think i wouldn't find you here? Out of all the places, you choose the biggest, most obvious places. It reminds me of Asgard, only more...pathetic."

Kratos took out his axe. The tip froze more violently now. "What do you want?" Baldur readied himself "What i want is to get back to Asgard, and i'm sure either the head, or the boy knows how."

Baldur lept forward, but Kratos buried his axe into his side. Baldur simply pushed it away and threw Kratos at Beacon. Kratos opened his shield and used it to absorb the force of the landing. He had landed next to one of the pillars, so he ripped it from the rest of the structure and swung it as soon as Baldur got close enough, sending him flying through the walls into one of the halls.

Kratos walked towards him at a steady pace. He knew Baldur would rush him again. His theory was confirmed when Baldur flew right into Kratos' shield. Kratos used this opportunity to smash Baldur's face into the ground and to begin punching him. Baldur eventually started laughing, blood all over him before he retaliated by kicking Kratos, then by picking up some of the ground and hitting him with it, sending Kratos crashimg into the halls of Beacon

By this point, many students had come to spectate, but the one student who attacked Baldur was swatted away with ease. Baldur lept at Kratos, smashing his fist into his shield. Kratos then pinned Baldur against the wall and punched him into it. Kratos used this opportunity to summon his axe. As Baldur crashed through the wall, Kratos swung at him, but the axe was swatted away.

Baldur swipped Kratos' legs and proceeded to beat him. Kratos was blocking almost all the punches, however, when Baldur prepared to hit him as hard as he could, Kratos rolled out of the way and grabbed Baldur. He then smashed his face into the floor a few times before proceeding to snap his neck. Baldur lay lifeless, however, Kratos threw him as far as possible to delay his return. Ozpin had told everyone to not interfere, and for good reason.

This showed that Kratos was perhaps more powerful than all of the fall maidens combined. The question was, how much was he holding back in his class?

Kratos summoned his axe again. He grunted as all his wounds healed quick enough to be visible. He then simply walked to his room, where Atreus was.

As he walked through the hall, he noticed how many students were staring at him. He understood their astonishment, however, he'd rather they didn't.

Before he entered, Ozpin approached him. "That was quite a show you put on for us, Mr. Kratos. Don't worry about the damage, it'll be repaired soon enough."

Kratos looked back at the hall. There were multiple holes in the walls, some caused by him summoning his axe. Windows had smashed from the sheer force of their blows and cracks ran across the ground.

Kratos looked back at Ozpin. "We are no longer safe here" Ozpin nodded grimly before saying "I'll be in touch" as Kratos shut the door behind him.


End file.
